Immortality Wings
by Lune-de-vie
Summary: Fiction regroupant les Volturi, nous verrons rapidement les Cullen, mais le personnage principal sera Alec Volturi, une histoire d'amour, de vengeance, de cruauté, de vampirisme, humanité, qui va lui faire découvrir son amour.. Cassy. ATTENTION : LEMON !
1. Introduction de la Fiction

FICTION SUR LES VOLTURI

ALEC / OC

& Co

Salut, je vous remercie d'être passer, et de lire cette introduction, comme je ne publie pas très régulièrement, je tiens a signaler que je finirais cette fiction ! Tôt ou tard, elle sera fini, donc no, je ne l'abandonnerais pas ! Deuxio, j'accepte tous les coms, les pubs -mais pas trop non plus, ne m'envoyez pas 5 ou 6 fois en une semaine les mêmes pubs-, les messages privés, les demandes d'amitiées, et etc..

Mes recherches de lectures : Je recherche des fiction parlant principalement d'Alec Volturi dans twilight, si vous en avez donc une, n'hesitez pas une seule seconde, je la lirais avec beaucoup de joie -et de commentaires-.

Bon allez, cette fois ci, je vous laisse VRAIMENT ! Bisous les gens

J'attends vos Review's !

Bande annonce 1 de la fiction :

.com/watch?v=ptv_4fWCKwA&feature=player_embedded

Bande annonce 2 de la fiction :

.com/video/xq9tiw_immortals-fiction-sur-les-volturi_shortfilms#from=embed

Fiction regroupant les Volturi, nous verrons rapidement les Cullen, mais le personnage principal sera Alec Volturi, une histoire d'amour, de vengeance, de cruauté, de vampirisme, humanité, qui va lui faire découvrir son amour.. Cassy.

PROLOGUE A SUIVRE

Mandy;)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Croisement

Le sifflement intensif d'une fenêtre ouverte, l'excitation provoqué par la vitesse, le rire d'une amie inconsciente de ses actes... Les mains crispées sur le cuir de la banquette de la petite smart, je tentais de reprendre mes esprits. Marta allait bien trop vite même s'il faisait nuit. Je tentais de fermer la fenêtre, impossible... Le vent entrant dans la voiture me clouait sur place, je n'avais même plus la force de lever le bras, à moitié morte ivre et forcée par la pression du vent sur moi, je me résignais, après tout... Peut-être Marta était elle plus consciente que je ne le pensais... Mais un regard vers elle m'en apprit le contraire, son air imbécile ne la quittait pas, j'imaginais le même air sur mon visage. Un percutement me fit partir la tête la première en avant, heureusement, ayant mis une ceinture par miracle, je m'arrêtais à quelques centimètres de la vitre, je fus propulsée contre mon siège, tandis que la voiture sembla se retourner, ma tête se tourna d'automatisme vers mon amie, un petit hurlement, autant faible que mon état, s'échappa de ma bouche ensanglantée...

Le sang de Marta venait de me tomber dessus... La panique m'envahit... Non, non, je devais rêver ! La voiture s'immobilisa, je méritais de mourir, j'avais bien dit à Marta de ne pas boire pour pouvoir nous ramener, mais j'aurais dû m'assurer que l'une d'entre nous soit totalement sobre... Je relâchais mes muscles, je ne voulais pas lutter, une pointe de douleur se propagea dans toute la jambe, je ne pouvais plus bouger, Marta pendait à sa ceinture, je n'osais pas la regarder... J'étais pétrifiée... Tandis que j'allais me résigner à fermer les yeux, deux pupilles rouges à seulement quelques centimètres de moi me forcèrent à les tenir ouverts, je ne lui demandais pas d'aide, persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une bête féroce, on arracha ma portière...Je ne fis aucun mouvement, craignant que ma jambe ne s'arrache, pourquoi n'allaient-ils pas sauver Marta ? ELLE avait besoin d'aide !

Une main vint toucher mon coup, mon dos, puis ma jambe, cette main se stoppa une fois arrivée à ma jambe bloquée, un petit gémissement m'échappa lorsque je sentis un poids se retirer de ma jambe que jepercevais ensanglantée. Un grognement me parvint, deux bras me tirèrent de là. Alors ce n'étaient pas des bêtes féroces... ? Pourtant, je n'aurais rien m'hériter de mieux que de me faire dévorer par des bêtes sauvages et avides de sang frais... J'aurais voulu m'endormir, comme dans tous ses films où on voit les héros blessés se fairedorloter par leur sauveur et s'endormir peu après dans la paix et la sérénité, j'avais beau essayer touts moyens psychologiques tels que me dire : ce n'est pas ma faute, ou bien : je n'ai plus mal, que rien nemarchait, rien... Ma jambe me tiraillait comme si on l'eut écartelée des heures entières. Ce ne fut pas avec soulagement que je tombais dans l'inconscience, mais avec une sensation de douleur qui m'auraitdonné envie de mourir à n'importe quel instant, pourvu qu'aient mepromet une mort rapide.

POV ...

En la sortant de cette voiture, je me retournais vers Félix d'un air mauvais, il n'avais pas été prévu de créer un accident aujourd'hui !

-Quoi ? fit l'imbécile.

Démétri nous coupa directement en se tournant vers moi.

-Pourquoi tu la prends avec nous ?

-Aro ne sera pas content s'il apprends que nous avons créer un accident en tuant deux magnifiques jeunes filles sans lui en ramener au moins une dans l'espoir qu'elle aient un pouvoir.

Démétri hocha la tête, convaincu. Je me mit a marcher un peu plus près d'eux, mais Démétri me retint par le bras et me montra l'autre fille dans la voiture.

-Et elle ?

-Si on prends les deux, les humains risquent de soupçonner un assassinat..

-Et en laissant une humaine dans la voiture, ils croirons a un simple accident du a un animal quelconque .. renchérit a ma place Félix qui -pour une fois- usait de son intelligence infime.

L'odeur de son sang était délicieux, mais ce n'était pas insuportable.

-Comment va on faire pour sa jambe ? On ne peut pas la tuer, et on ne peut pas l'amener chez un docteur..

-Nous allons a Forks, nous demanderais a Carlisle.

-Mais..

-Il dira oui Félix, n'oublie pas qu'il voue un respect total aux humains ! Il ne pourra pas nous dire non !

_Forks : 4 heures plus tard_

-Non !

-Non ? demandais je avec un étonnement bien caché.

-Pourquoi le ferais je, pour qu'elle deviennent une de vos recrues ?

-Ah, je comprends. Marmonna Démétri. Nous allons alors la déposer dans une ruelle ou elle mourra a petit feu. Par la faute d'un vampire qui se dit végétarien et protecteur des hum..

-C'est bon c'est bon ! Nous coupa il. Amenez la a mon bureau, Alice, montre leur le chemin !

Nous suivions la petite brune qui nous montra sans aucune formule de politesse le bureau de son "père". Je déposait la fille sur un divan et attendis, quelques secondes plus tard, le Docteur était revenu avec compresses steriles, aiguille, fil et desinfectant.

-Combien de temps cela prendra ?

-A peine une heure. Pourrais je savoir pourquoi vous êtes venu ? Demandais il avec concentration, penché sur son fil et son aiguille.

-Aro veut vérifier la transformation d'Isabella.

Un grognement me parvint d'en bas, je n'y fit pas attention, les états d'âmes de Mister-Eddy-Feuille-De-Salade ne m'interessaient pas. Deuxième grognement, j'eus un petit ricannement.

POV ...

J'avais envi d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la pénombre m'entourant ne m'encourrageais pas, partagée entre l'envie de me rendormir et me réveiller pour me préparer a la fête donnée en l'honneur de Marta, je soupirais doucement. Je me décidais enfin d'ouvrir les yeux, je me figeais, ou étais je ? Byzarrement, le plafond ne correspondait pas du tout a mon papier paint couleur chocolat qui m'acceuillais tous les matins depuis maintenant 14 ans.. Lorsque je tournais doucement la tête vers la gauche, je tenta de me relever, mais laissa échapper un petit geignement en ressentant une douleur a ma jambe gauche, je la regarda, elle était bandée.. Étais-je tombée dans les escaliers hier soir ? Je n'en eus aucun souvenir. Une main gelée se posa sur mon front, aucun doute, c'était un homme, sa main et ses doigts étaient trop gros pour appartenir a une femme. Je levais les yeux, non, finalement ,ses mains n'étaient pas aussi grosses que je le pensait, elles était même assez fines, mais tout de même pas plus fines que les miennes.. Bref, je m'égarais.

-Ou suis je ?

Question cliché. Je me maudis de la banalité de ma demande lorsque je put entrevoir la beautée du garçon face a moi, garçon ? Il avais l'apparence d'un jeune de 16 ans, mais moi.. je le voyais.. euh.. Non, c'était totalement ridicule.

Il eut un petit sourire fier, surement a cause de mon regard, moi aussi, quelle idée de le fixer ainsi.

-Ou suis je ? répétais je malgrés moi. Je n'était en aucuns cas chez moi, j'en était sure !

-Tu ne te rappelle pas ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.. Hier je m'était disputée avec mes parents, mais.. rien d'anormal, a ma tête, il soupira.

-Tu a eu un accident, nous t'avons retrouvée sur la route, un docteur t'a soignée.

Un accident ? pourtant je n'ai pas pris la voiture ! Je ne comprends pas ! Je le regardais toujours, partagée entre la curiosité que m'inspiraient ses yeux et la curiosité de ce qu'il racontait.

-Qui est tu ? Demandais je.

Il baissa ses yeux rouges sur moi, d'un tel rouge que j'en frissonnais. Il s'approcha d'un pas, deux, trois.. Puis avançant ses lèvres qui ne me demandaient que d'y gouter, il dévia vers mon oreille, y chuchotant :

-Tu ne devrais pas poser cette question.

Reprenant une position normale, il continua comme si de rien n'était.

-Mon nom est Alec.. et toi ?

Drôle de personnage.

-Je.. m'appelle Cassy. Mais sa ne résoud pas mes problèmes pour autant, ou suis-je ?

-Je te l'ai dit, a Forks.

-C'est quoi Spocks ?

-Non, pas Spocks, Forks !

-Spocks, Forks c'est pareil !

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Puis me prit dans ses bras.

-Gnéé.. ?

Je crois que le seul son sortant de ma bouche fut ce mot bizarre. Il eut un petit ricanement avant de lâcher tout naturellement.

-Je te descend en bas, comme sa je n'aurais pas a te surveiller ici et je pourrais m'informer de ma mission. Alors essai de ne pas trop parler.

Je ne répondais pas, il n'était pas bizarre, il était complétement dérangé.. Une mission ? Et puis ses yeux .. tellement rouges.. Je me noyais dans le stratège qui fondait le long de ses pupilles noircies par la nuit que mes yeux m'imposaient.. Fermant les paupières, je tentais de repousser le malaise qui me retenait.

* * *

**_Alooooors... Que pouvons nous dire ? Qu'en avez vous penser ? Souhaitez vous suivre les aventures de ces personnages dont vous soupçonnez peut être l'identité ? Alors rendez vous au prochain chapitre ! -Sachant qu'il est déjà écrit, je vais publier ce que j'ai déjà- Quand aux fautes.. Tentez de ne pas trop m'en vouloir..:) .. bien que j'aime particulièrement le français en général.. l'orthographe et moi, ce n'est pas tellement la joie ! Bref, voilà, merci d'être passer ! Bonne journée & a bientôt ^^ Mandy._**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Eveil

Je me demandais ce que je faisait la. Non, il était définitivement impossible que la solution soient que je me sois faite enlever. Dans les livres, lorsque le personnage principal se faisait enlever, il se faisait théoriquement torturer. Mais bon, peut être ne suis je pas ce personnage principal ? La question restait la même quoi qu'il puissent se passer : Avais je vraiment eu un accident ?

Je fut forcée de ressortir de mes pensées, qui n'avaient pas durer si longtemps que cela lorsque le beau garçon qui me portait me déposa sur un divan. J'eus une petite mimique de douleur. Ma jambe me picotais. J'avais de plus en plus de mal a ma dire que je n'avais pas eu d'accident.. la raison me poussait a croire que les affirmations de cet Alec étaient vrais. Je regardais enfin autour de moi.

Devrais je vous décrire la vision s'offrant a moi ? Je le crois. Des personnes plus belles les unes que les autres me fixaient, ou bien parlaient entre eux. Ils étaient disposés un peu partout dans la pièce. Au fond de cette dernière, se trouvait un grand piano a queue noir.

En son siège, était assis un blond cuivré et ce qu'il me semblait être sa compagne et sa fille, la première plutôt châtain et la fille, entre son père et sa mère. A côté d'eux, se souriaient un couple charmant, enfin, je pense qu'ils étaient en couple ! Un grand brun aux yeux noirs encre, et une petite sorte de.. lutine ? Sur le divan face a un immense écran plat, une blonde et une sorte de gros nounours brun s'enlaçaient en se lançant des regards très.. non, je ne préfère pas y penser !

Détournant mon regard vers les quelques autres personnes que je n'avais pas encore analyser -a une vitesse lamentable- une femme d'âge mur, dont je dirais qu'elle avais 27 ans, me fixait dans les bras d'un homme tout aussi mûr qu'elle voir peut être plus, aux cheveux blonds. Leurs yeux étaient semblables, sauf pour celui aux yeux noirs.

Enfin, des exceptions restaient. Par exemple un homme plus grand qu'une montagne restait près de la porte, ses yeux me semblaient rouges, mais je ne pouvait exactement les voir de si loin. Quand a l'autre exception, c'était Alec ! Ses yeux n'étaient pas d'un rouge terne, ce rouge qui vous donnerais envi de vomir juste par sa couleur dégoûtante. Non, ce rouge la, il était magnifique. Aussi luisant qu'une cerise et aussi froid qu'une glace a la fraise tout juste sortie du congélateur.

Quand a moi, je me sentait bien ridicule face a de telles beautés ! Mes cheveux blonds aux rares mèches brunes m'arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, mes yeux étaient bruns.. Et mon corps était plus que banal. Enfin bon.. En somme, j'avais tout a leur envier. Une voix me sortit néanmoins de la contemplation de la moquette face a moi.

-Vous devriez aller chasser !

Je relevais la tête. Chasser ? C'était quoi encore cette blague ? Alec posa ses yeux sur moi avant de tourner la tête vers celui qui avait parler et dont je ne connaissait pas le prénom.

-Je ne pense pas que se soient une bonne idée.

Sa voix était vraiment la plus belle que j'aient entendu de ma vie ! -a part si j'en ai entendu une d'encore plus belle durant le petit moment de ma vie que j'ai oublier, ce qui m'étonnerais-.

-Elle ne risque rien avec nous ! répliqua la belle châtain.

-Seulement si lui -il désigna le blond avec la lutine du menton- ne reste pas !

Un... grognement ? résonna dans la pièce à présente bien silencieuse. Moi je les fixais uns à uns comme s'ils étaient complètement débiles.  
-Alice... Emmène Jasper en forêt s'il te plaît.  
La petite lutine eut un petit sourire en ma direction avant de tirer le grand blond au regard noir -Jasper- vers la porte avant que la grande montagne ne les précèdent.  
-Je t'attends dehors Alec.  
Ce dernier hocha la tête, tourna son regard cerise vers moi, puis vers les autres personnes de la pièce, et revint à moi, avant qu'ils ne se retournent et ne quittent la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Ceux qui restaient se retournèrent de concert vers moi.  
Je me sentis tout de suite mal a l'aise. Je n'aimais pas spécialement être au centre de l'attention. Certains me firent des sourires, d'autres, comme la belle blonde, me regardèrent avec indifférence. Je n'ouvrais pas la bouche, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas, ma jambe me faisait mal, ce qui commençait à vraiment me gêner.  
Une voix retentit alors.

-Bonjour. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
Je me retournais vers la belle femme aux cheveux caramel.  
-Ça... Cassy...  
-Je suis Esmée. tu veux bien que je te présente ma famille .  
Je ochais la tête, plus par politesse qu'autre chose.  
-Alors voici Carlisle, mon mari. Rosalie et Emmett, Edward et Bella, et leur... petite-cousine -j'aurais juré que c'était leur fille pourtant-Renesmée Quant à Jasper et Alice, ils sont allés chasser. Et toi, tu asde la famille .  
-Des parents... fils je précipitamment.  
-Comment sont-ils ? s'exclama elle toute joyeuse.  
Je me rembrunis.  
-Des parents.  
Je m'en voulus de lui avoir parler si sèchement, mais je n'aimais pas parler de mes parents ! Leurs regards surpris confirmèrent mes soupçons. Je soupirais.  
-Ce n'est pas un sujet sur lequel j'aime converser...  
-Je comprends tout à fait. Fit elle précipitamment.  
Je ne pense pas... Aurais je voulus lui dire, mais je n'en faisais rien. Cela ne servait à rien. Je me contentais de regarder la belle femmeface à moi, Esmée ? et de lui poser les questions qui me passaient par l'esprit.  
-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Et puis est ce vrai que j'ai eu un accident .  
-Malheureusement oui. Me répondit celui qui était Carlisle. Tu tetrouves à présent dans une villa en pleine forêt, dans un état pluvieux de Washington. Et je dois bien...  
-WASHINGTON ? M'écriais-je.  
Me rendant compte de ma réaction, je rougis.

-Désolé, c'est juste que c'est loin de chez moi  
Il hocha la tête avant que je ne dit plus calmement :  
-de quoi parliez-vous, lorsque vous disiez devoir aller chasser .  
-Eh bien... commença la belle Esmée...  
-C'est une tradition ici. La chasse aux lapins ! fit ... Emmett ?  
Je fronçais un sourcil.  
-Ah.  
Je ne le croyais pas du tout. Moi qui m'étais beaucoup renseignée en géographie et en coutumes pour les cours et passée mes diplômes, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de "chasse aux lapins"... Enfin si, mais pas dans ces conditions... sinon pourquoi... Alec... aurait demandé àce Jasper de quitter la pièce ? Tellement de questions sans réponses. Je me demandais si un jour je pourrais les résoudre...

* * *

**_Salut chers lecteurs. (ou visiteurs). Le chapitre 2 est donc fini. Je remercie TOUS mes lecteurs, autant mes prévenus que tous les autres (s'il y en a) ! En n'oubliant pas les visiteurs ! (s'il y en a). Le chapitre 3 ne tardera pas longtemps a arriver. Bisous. Mandy =D _**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Voyage

-Tu voudrais peut-être du chocolat chaud . Suis-je bête, tu dois avoir froid, Edward... Allume le chauffage je te prie ! M'interrompit la belle voix d'Esmée de son léger carillon si élégant. Ces gens-là avaient cette façon de surprendre qui vous en laissant tremblant jusqu'à la moelle des os. Sursautant quelques millièmes de seconde après le début de sa phrase, je me retournais vers elle.  
-Oh... Oui je veux bien... Mais ne vous dérangez pas pour le chauffage, je ne suis pas de nature très frileuse.  
Je l'observais se diriger vers la cuisine d'un pas souple. Tandis que son fils fit de même mais en partant dans une autre direction, quant àlui... j'aurais pu qualifier sa démarque de flegmatique... Lente... J'étais frustrée. Moi qui étais de nature instinctive, je n'arrivais pas àimaginer le moindre petit mouvement de leur part. Ils étaient si rapides... Si... spéciaux... Je n'arrivais pas à le décrire. C'était déstabilisant. Esmée revint alors avec une tasse a la main, elle me latendit, je la remerciais brièvement et amenais la tasse à mes lèvres. Carlisle s'approcha de moi, s'accroupis face à moi, je rougis tandis qu'il tâtait mon genou, un petit picotement se manifesta dans ma jambe, je ne bronchais pas. Il se releva.

-Ça a l'air d'être en place. A vrai dire, j'en suis sur ! Mais il te faut du repos, tu ne dois pas marcher si tu veux avoir une chance de pouvoir le refaire un jour... !  
Je hochais la tête tandis que je finis ma tasse et la rendis à Esmée avec un petit sourire. Elle me répondit et partit dans la cuisine une nouvelle fois afin de laver la tasse surement.  
La porte s'ouvrit, toutes les personnes de la pièce se retournèrent directement vers ceux qui venaient d'entrer. Mon coeur eut un raté en voyant Alec et les autres entrer. Leurs yeux étaient rougeoyants, étincelants, de vrais Rubis. Ils n'avaient pas les cernes des Cullen...Mais avaient tous les mêmes yeux... Rouges... Tellement impressionnant... Tellement beaux... Tellement... Tellement sur-réalistes. Alec s'arrêta quelques instants à quelques pas de Carlisle et prit la parole d'une voix apaisée :  
-quand pourrons-nous retourner a Volterra ?  
Volterra ? Qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire ? Qu'était Volterra ? Une ville ? Un village ? Une secte ? Allaient-ils m'emmener avec eux ?  
-Vous n'avez qu'à laisser Cassy ici ! Suggéra le médecin.  
-Non, elle viendra avec nous ! Rétorqua immédiatement Alec. Quand pourra elle re-marcher ? Finit-il en me fixant avec intensité.  
Je rougis, et baissais la tête, alors ils allaient m'emmener .Bizarrement, j'étais heureuse.  
-D'ici quelques mois... Et ce n'est pas sûr... Il y aura peut-être unerééducation et...  
Alec le coupa immédiatement.  
-Excuse mon impolitesse, mais nous allons changer nos plans, Arrone verrait aucun inconvénient au fait que nous changions légèrement nos troupes !  
Il se retourna vers les autres de son groupe.

-Vous partirez avant moi, dites a maître Aro que je rentrerais avec l'hu... Cassy dès cet après-midi.  
Les autres hochèrent la tête et partirent sans un mot de plus. Carlisle, apparemment mécontent attendit la sortie des autres avant de se retourner vers moi et argumenter son avis qui m'agaçait.  
-Comment vas-tu faire ? Elle ne peut pas marcher ! Et sa ne serais pas correct si Arro et ses frères devaient se déplacer jusqu'à tes appartements pour voir Cassy. S'il n'est pas satisfait il...  
Alec le coupa encore une fois, ce qui agaçait apparemment la famille aux yeux jaunes.  
-Je prendrais une voiture, je la porterais dans l'appartement, et je la porterais dans la salle de trônes. Je te demanderais maintenant de nous laisser partir cet après-midi.  
Carlisle soupira, vaincu. Je n'en étais pas mécontente, loin de là, je devais bien me l'avouer. Esmée revint dans la salle à cet instant-là, elle me demanda comme si de rien n'était :  
-Cassy ! Je me demandais si tu avais faim . Avant d'aller en Italie il faudra que tu prends des forces !  
-Non merci... Je n'ai pas faim ! Répondis-je poliment tandis qu'Esmée me sourit.  
Alec s'assit à côté de moi.  
-Tu as mal ? me demanda-t-il.  
-Un peu. Fils je simplement.  
Il détacha ses yeux des miens et je le regardais à regret tourner la tête vers Carlisle.  
-Tu ne peux rien lui donner .  
-Non *il sortit une boîte de médicaments de sa poche* mais si dans quelques heures elle a vraiment mal, donne-lui deux comprimés avec un verre d'eau !

Alec prit les médicaments et les mit dans son épais manteau noir en soufflant un petit "D'accord". Les heures passaient rapidement, je suivais les discussions banales des Cullen et observais de temps à autre Alec qui lui, ne se mêlait pas aux conversations et se contentait de regarder droit devant lui. Je me demandais à quoi il pensait... Il était une vraie énigme... Ce fut au moment où il se défigea qu'il demanda à Carlisle s'il pouvait appeler pour louer une voiture. Carlisle lui donna un numéro et Alec téléphona avec précipitation, nous devions avoir un peu de retard... Mais cela ne devait pas être bien grave. Quelques minutes plus tard, un moteur retentit àl'extérieur, vraiment bruyant. Alec regarda sa montre que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant. Il se leva, remercia les Cullen et me prit dans ses bras. Je rougis mais tentais de le cacher en reposant ma tête sur son torse. Il fit attention à bien soutenir ma jambe, et malgréla douleur de celle-ci, je me tus et le laissai me sortir à l'extérieur, dehors Alec sortit avec une facilité déconcertante un billet de sa poche tout en me soutenant d'une main et la donna à l'homme qui se dépêcha de quitter les lieux dans son camion, lorsque je regardais le véhicule dans lequel j'allais monter, je me dis que c'était la première fois que je montais dans une telle voiture... L'intérieur cuir était tellement agréable que je m'y laissais glisser lorsque lec me déposa sur le siège passager. Il fit le tour de la voiture et monta côté conducteur, démarrant rapidement. Je me crispais sur le siège, il le remarqua et ralentit un peu. Peu après, je ne tardais pas à me laisser bercer par les ronronnements agréables du moteur et l'odeur envoûtante de la charmante personne à côté de moi.

* * *

**_Holaaaa tout le monde ;) .. Le chapitre 3 est fini. Je remercie TOUS mes lecteurs, autant mes prévenus que tous les autres (s'il y en a) ! En n'oubliant pas les visiteurs ! (s'il y en a). Le chapitre 4 ne tardera pas longtemps a arriver. Je suis désolée si mon texte est bourré de fautes.. C'est mon point faible. Si vous le voulez .. laissez moi un review svp.. sa fait toujours plaisir ! Bisous : Mandy ;)_**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Revirement

Lorsque je m'éveillais, c'était par un bruit de portière. J'ouvris les yeux lentement, me retenant de bailler tellement j'était exténuée, je regardais a l'avant, Alec venais de se retourner vers moi.

-Je t'ai réveiller ? demanda il en penchant la tête d'une façon si chou.

-Non.. chuchotais je..

-Tu a mal ?

J'hochais la tête. Il re descendit de la voiture, ouvrit la portière arrière.. Que faisais je derrière ?

-Désolé, je t'ai changer de place parce que tu dormais et tu avais l'air mal a l'aise..

Il sortit la boite de médicaments de Carlisle de sa poche, un verre en plastique de la voiture et une bouteille d'eau, il m'aida a me relever. Je grimaçais de douleur et avalais le plus rapidement possible les cachets.

-On est arrivé depuis une heure ou deux, je voulais juste que tu te reposent. Nous pouvons y aller ?

Je hochais la tête. Il passa une main sous mes genoux, me déclenchant une petite grimace, il se figea quelques instants avant de poser son autre bras sous mon dos et me tirer de la voiture en me collant contre lui. Il se mit a marcher en tentant de me secouer le moins possible, les gens se retournaient parfois sur nous, et bientôt nous entrâmes dans un endroit sombre, des grognements venaient de parts et d'autres, et j'enfouis ma tête dans le torse d'Alec. Étions nous au milieu de chiens ? loups ? ours ? Je l'ignorais et je ne voulais surtout pas le savoir ! Bientôt d'immenses portes d'or s'ouvrirent devant nous et je pur apercevoir Jane et d'autres personnes que je ne connaissait pas dans la salle, ainsi que trois hommes face a un trio de trônes qui brillaient tellement qu'ils me semblaient faits d'or. Alec avança le plus doucement possible. Il allais s'incliner, mais l'homme face a nous fit d'une voix de velours :

-Ne t'incline pas mon cher Alec.. il serais dommage que tu causent des douleurs a la charmante belle jeune fille dans tes bras.. ta soeur m'a tout raconter, seulement, j'aimerais que tu l'amènent dans ta chambre afin qu'elle se reposent correctement, j'appellerais un vieil ami dans les plus brefs délais pour savoir si elle a un quelconque potentiel plus rapidement ! Sinon nous devrons la tue..

-Aro ! le coupa brusquement un homme aux cheveux châtains emmêlés et aux yeux vitreux. Regarde. fit il en lui tendant la main. Malheureusement, la fatigue était bien trop forte, et combinée a la douleur, je ne me débattais pas le moins du monde lorsque je sentit l'inconscience m'envelopper tel le plus soyeux des tissus de velours.

POV ..

-Tu peut la laisser Alec ! Je ne lui ferais rien ! Fis je au jeune garde tendu, évaluant le moindre de mes mouvements. Il ne sembla pas très rassuré mais sous mes paroles il sortit de la pièce en silence. Je me retournais vers la petite humaine et Éléazar qui, a côté d'elle, semblait pensif, cherchant sans aucuns doute dans le plus profond de son âme un quelconque pouvoir. Maintenant que le Volturi était parti, bien que sa présence ne soit pas bien loin je m'en doutes, je pouvais voir qu'Éléazar était plus paisible dans sa recherche qui n'était plus voilée par le pouvoir qui irradiait d'Alec.

-Trouve tu quelque chose, Éléazar ?

-Je crains bien que non... Que de peines que de laisser mourir une si jeune fille.. C'est vraiment dommage.. J'aurais souhaiter qu'Aro me permettent de l'emmener avec moi. Carmen et les autres l'auraient sans doute accepter !

-Pourquoi ne pas lui demander, mon frère ? Insistais je.

Il releva la tête vers moi.

-Soit, j'irais ! Mais pour l'instant pourrais-tu aller voir le jeune Alec qui ne doit sans doute pas être bien loin et lui demander de te mener a ses maître ?

-Pour quoi faire ? Ripostais je avec curiosité.

-Aurais tu la gentillesse d'aller demander a Aro l'autorisation de prendre l'enfant sous ma garde ?

Je hochais la tête, convaincue que de toute façon il aurait le dernier mot, je sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus, cherchant du regard le garde qu'Éléazar m'avait indiquer.

_Salle des trônes_

_Quelques instants plus tard.._

-Voyons voyons.. que de préventions de la part de mon cher ami..

-Il s'inquiète juste, Aro. Fis je de la façon la plus neutre qui était a ma disposition.

-Aurait-il déjà quelque chose qui me déplairais a m'annoncer ? S'enquit-il dans un de ses froncements de sourcils qui m'horripilaient au plus haut point.

-Je ne sais pas.

Ce fut a ce moment là que les grandes portes s'ouvrirent dans un minuscule grincement, signe d'une nouvelle présence, je ne me retournais pas, reconnaissant l'odeur sucrée de mon ami. Éléazar avait il une déclaration a faire ?Un garde le suivait, la jeune fille dans ses bras vu qu'elle n'était pas dans la possibilité de marcher. J'étais a ce moment là sure que cette discussion allait devenir décisive pour cette jeune humaine.. Bien qu'elle n'y soient pour rien. Aro adressa un hochement de tête a mon ami qui lui répondit pareillement. Le garde se posta derrière Éléazar, la fille toujours dans ses bras, le visage neutre, tandis que mon ami vint se placer a mes côtés. Aro lui prit la main, son visage s'assombrissant au fil du temps, il finit par déclarer, la mine sombre.

-Non, je n'accepte pas ! Humaine, sans pouvoir, qui de plus nous a cotoyer, je ne veut pas qu'elle gardent le moindre souvenir de son passage ici ! Et vu que nous n'avons pas les moyens de lui effacer la mémoire.. Qu'allons nous faire.. Qu'allons nous décider.. Chantonna il en retrouvant sa mine joyeuse en se tournant vers ses frères et gardes attitrés. Il prit rapidement les mains de ses frères dans un des silences les plus complets avant de se retourner vers nous, après seulement quelques minutes de délibération.

-La tuons nous.. ou la gardons nous ? Après tout, un vampire sans pouvoir ne nous serais pas vraiment efficace..

-Aro.. avez vous déjà décider ? s'exclama Éléazar en l'interrompant dans son cinéma quotidien.

-Pressé, mon cher ami ? Sourit de ses dents plus que blanches Aro.

-Juste inquiet. Répondit il.

-Inquiet.. Pour une humaine ! Ton coeur est pourtant glacé mon ami.. Soit, soit, oublions ! Mes frères sont d'accord avec moi sur un point, sans pouvoir, elle aurait peu de chance de nous être utile ! En revanche.. mon frère Marcus n'accepte pas mon idée de la tuer..

-Ou cela vous a t'il mener ? Demandais je subitement, lassée de ce petit jeu.

-Elle mourra !

* * *

_Voila, chapitre enfin terminé, désolé désolé désolé du long retard ! J'ai pas vu le temps passer :S ... Bon, en tout cas, qu'avez vous penser de ce revirement de situations ? Vous n'avez pas trop envi de m'égorger ? XD Ensuite, je tiens a m'excuser des fautes.. Oui.. j'en ai beaucoup fait ! Je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'arrive pas a me corriger, je ne vois pas mes fautes, et quand je les publies, les autres me disent que c'est bourré de fautes ! Donc encore désolé, en espérant que sa ne vous gênent pas trop.. Concernant les evenements, Cassy va elle vraiment mourir ? Aro pensait il vraiment ses paroles ? Si jamais il les pensait, comment souhaiterait il faire mourir Cassy ? Alec aura il jouer la comédie pour l'attirer sans aucuns problèmes dans le domaine des Volturi ? Va il réagir ? Et comment ? Bien ? Mal ? Avec indifférence ? Donnez moi vos avis, et vos théories, si vous en avez ! Bisous : Mandy. Et merci d'avoir lu !_


	6. Chapter 5 : Quand le chat devient lion

POV EXTERNE

Certains gardes attendaient impatiemment de savoir qui allait pouvoir s'abreuver de l'humaine. D'autres se taisaient, ignorant les chuchotements de leurs semblables pour se contenter d'observer le marbre de la pièce d'un air détaché et ennuyé par l'éternité. D'autres encore affichaient de petits sourires neutres, ne sachant pas s'ils avaient envie ou non de s'occuper de la tâche qu'Aro avait déclarer devoir s'accomplir devant le pissenlit-ambulant, mais nous l'appellerons Éléazar. Ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard, tandis que le garde qui tenait l'humaine était toujours aussi neutrement immobile, Aro se décida a prendre la parole.

-Quoi de plus naïf qu'un végétarien ?

Les chuchotis des gardes cessèrent, avaient ils eux aussi étés si naïfs ? Ils auraient du saisir le moment d'hésitation de leur maître, et pourtant, ils n'ont rien vu.. Les siècles les avaient ils perdus ? Aro dut néanmoins se rendre a l'évidence... ses gardes s'étaient fait eux aussi avoir !

-Il était pourtant évident que je ne lui fassent pas confiance ! S'exclama le maître de Volterra, d'un ton coléreux.

Tous se figèrent, dans l'attente de l'explosion de la colère de leur supérieur, qui n'arriva heureusement pas. Ce dernier finit par se calmer et exposa lentement la situation.

-Ne croyez vous pas que ce végétarien veut nous nuire ? Après avoir vécu avec nous tant d'années, il a pu savoir que si nous en avions la force, nous pourrions les soumettre a notre régime sans aucun soucis, et cet homme est très doué pour masquer ses pensées ! Néanmoins, il ne sait pas que les siècles qu'il a passé loin de nous, nous ont permis de nous améliorer, et grâce a mon don génialissime, j'ai pu voir son mensonge !

Tous les gardes savaient parfaitement que ces explications n'étaient pas directement adressées a eux, mais aussi aux frères d'Aro qui, ne pouvant pas lire les pensées du maître de Volterra, avaient besoin d'explications formulées a voix haute. Jane redressa la tête a ce moment là.

-N'allons nous pas l'exécuter dans ce cas ?

Aro la fixa un long, très long moment avant de prendre la main de ses frères dans un silence des plus complets. Avant de reprendre.

-Nous sommes d'accord sur un point, elle ne mourra pas immédiatement.

Le "nous" ne concernait pas non plus les gardes, mais seulement les trois rois vampiriques, et cela, toute la pièce en avait conscience. De petites plaintes affamées s'étalèrent dans la pièce, d'autres furent indifférents, d'autres ne surent pas comment réagir, a l'annonce de la prolongation de vie de l'humaine qui continuait de sommeiller tranquillement, de ses battements de coeur lents et synchronisés.

POV JANE

-Que pense tu qu'Aro va faire ? Interrogeais je mon frère qui portait le sujet de notre conversation dans ses bras gelés.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. répondit il le plus simplement qu'il lui fut possible.

Je ne répondit pas, trop absorbée par ses yeux qui me fixaient intensément. Il se stoppa, et je suivit le mouvement tandis qu'il ouvrit une porte.

-Sommes nous vraiment obligés d'attendre son réveil ? Mon don pourrait bien accélérer les choses ! Suggérais je.

-Jane, garde ton don de côté ! Me sermonna mon jumeau de son ton légenderemment calme.

Le silence se fit lorsqu'il posa l'humaine sur son lit et s'assit a mes côtés sur le beau divan couleur encre de sa chambre. Nous nous mîmes a observer la faible humaine qui dormait, face a nous. Nous pourrions la tuer qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de dire un seul mot, elle était vulnérable, et c'est cela qui m'horripilait chez eux. Au contraire, mon frère était plutôt sensible a cette vulnérabilité, bien qu'a l'extérieur il semblait haïr les humains, il les appréciait d'un côté.. Et cela m'était dur a tolérer.

POV EXTÉRIEUR

Les draps lisses du lit semblaient figés, seulement animés par la respiration lente de l'adolescente paisiblement endormie, parfois, son pouls s'accélérais, puis se stabilisait, et les deux vampires présents dans la pièce, bien que semblant haïr les humains, ne purent que s'avouer a eux même qu'ils auraient désirer pouvoir dormir.. oublier l'instant d'une nuit qui ils étaient pour pouvoir rester dans le néant complet, sans avoir a surveiller leurs moindres faits et gestes, sans risquer d'être démasqués a la moindre seconde, au moindre signe d'inattention.. Les coupants de leurs sombres pensées, l'humaine était apparemment en train de s'éveiller. Ses jambes semblèrent tenter de s'étirer, mais dans un petit gémissement, elle se figea. Sa blessure l'avait surprise et la douleur semblait cuisante. Lorsque les vampires virent ses yeux s'ouvrir, elle sembla chercher quelque chose du regard, s'attendant a voir les yeux pétillants d'Alec.. elle n'y trouva que deux puits sans fond.

POV CASSY

Ma jambe me faisait mal, j'étais fatiguée, et j'avais penser me réveiller dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et pourtant, quand j'eus trouvé du regard les personnes que je recherchais dans cette immense pièce, je restais étonnée de voir leurs visages figés comme dans du marbre. Je laissais mes bras le long de mon corps, ne tentant pas de faite d'autres mouvements. J'avais trop peur de me faire encore mal a la jambe. Je n'étais pas particulièrement douillette, mais il n'étais jamais agréable de souffrir.

-Enfin réveillée ! S'exclama d'une voix que je ne lui reconnaissais pas Alec.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, d'abord ses yeux, maintenant de l'indifférence, qu'avait il a la fin ? Je finis par sortir de mes songes lorsque Jane reprit :

-Je vais prévenir Aro !

Alec hocha la tête dans un silence des plus complets et Jane quitta la pièce sans un seul regard pour moi, je refermais les yeux, dans l'espoir de me réveiller chez moi, toute cette tension qui semblait s'échapper de cette pièce était vraiment a la limite du supportable. Et bien que j'aurais voulu qu'il puissent détendre l'atmosphère, qu'il retrouvent un semblant de joie lorsque Jane quitta la pièce, je dus me rendre a l'évidence : Il était différent ! Me surprenant a penser que l'ancien Alec m'avais bien plut..

* * *

_Alors.. Encore désolé des fautes ! Désolé, désolé ! Que pensez vous donc de cette face purement Volturi ? Que voyez vous pour la suite ? Bon.. J'avoue ! J'aime pas trop faire les Volturi (surtout Alec en fait) dans leur nature froide, inexpressive et tellement... frissonnante ! Mais bon, je me suis donnée un objectif : En plus d'intégrer Twilight dans ma fanfiction, je vais représenter pendant un petit moment les Volturi a l'état pur, comme les a décrit Stephenie Meyer : c'est a dire les méchants ! Sinon, vous inquiétez pas les gens, si je peut vous faire une promesse, c'est celle ci : Les Volturi ne seront pas totalement des monstres ! Sinon sa serais pas cool sans un peu -beaucoup- de romance ! Bisous XD Laissez moi vos avis SVP !_


End file.
